Percy Jackson: Gone Rogue
by Gustavasa
Summary: Annabeth is kidnapped and Percy is not allowed to save her what will he do. Go Rogue. My first Fanficton no flames plz give feedback though. Need to add a new demigod please say the name of them their godly parent ,weapon of choice and fear. If you are interested please put your submission in the review area. I try to update every second day
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan I own nothing.

Percy Jackson Gone rogue

Third Person POV

It had been only a couple minutes after Gaea had been defeated. Gold dust and demigod bodies littered Camp Half Blood. Wailing could be heard from Greeks and Romans alike. The grass could not be seen for there was too much golden dust covering it. Just then the gods flashed in, they silently looked upon the field. It must have been hard for them seeing there children dead. They told the surviving demigods that there was to be a council meeting a week from now and we should be ready. With that they left.

Time Skip

Percy POV

The council meeting was about to start I was with Annabeth we were both still shocked about how heavy our loses had been, but we were moving on slowly. As we were flashed in the council room almost every one was already there except Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel who were flasing in right now (Leo is not here). The gods offered all six of us immortality and the other campers partial immortality. Everyone accepted except me and Annabeth, we asked for a separate wish "For my wish" I spoke "I would like Hades to become a Olympian. Everyone gasped and Hades thanked me a lot. After the commotion had settled down Annabeth made her wish, it was that Lady Hestia would become an Olympian to. Hades and Hestia rewarded us by making us partly immortal. A celebration for the living and the fallen started. I walked over to Hephaestus and asked him if he could help me build a ring for Annabeth. He only flicked his finger and a beautiful ring appeared. It had the engraving "I will always be your Seaweed Brain" on it. I was walking over to Annabeth when the ceiling flew off and a giant arm swung his arm inside he closed his fist and pulled out taking a yelling Annabeth with her.

 **This is my first chapter just a preview. Give me some feedback Plz First story ever. Will make the chapters longer.**

 **-Gustavasa out**


	2. Chapter 2

Annnabeth POV

Life is going great. Gaea had just been and I could finally spend time with Percy. Speaking of Percy I could see him walking over with a small blue box and a uncertain tint in his eye. Just then I heard a crash I looked just in time to see the roof fly off. A giant hand reached in a grabbed me. I started yelling at Percy to help me, but all the people shouting drowned my voice out. I turned to look at the giant just as a wooden object hit me my vision went black.

Time Skip 1 hour

Zeus POV

This was greatly troubling someone had just been kidnapped from Olympus. OLYMPUS! The supposedly safest place for anyone and yet someone just reached in and took Annabeth. Speaking of Annabeth Athena had been crying her eyes out and Percy was not doing much better. I was sitting on my thrown about to address the campers about what we will do. Percy was not going to be happy. "In light of what has just happened we have found it to be foolish to go after Annabeth since it is obvious this is a trap." I braced my self for what would happen next. The entire room exploded with arguments. Percy and Athena were shouting the most. With a shot of my lightning bolt the entire room fell quite. "As king of the gods a command that we will not go after Annabeth" I yelled.

Percy POV

I could not believe it Zeus would not let me go after Annabeth. Even if I tried to follow his orders my fatal flaw was loyalty and it would tear me apart. I decided no I could not follow Zeus' orders and I had to get her. I needed a team though. I started off with the person that would be easiest to convince Nico. I called Nico via Iris message. "Nico "I said, "I need you to come and help me rescue Annabeth. He looked at me and nodded slowly. Great I thought to my self I had Nico with me I just needed Thalia. I Irised messaged telling her the same thing. Her appearance was horrible she had been crying the entire time and looked very angry. Without any consideration she nodded as well. Just like that within an hour I had my team. Then I thought if it was this easy I might try and get the other 5 to help me. I could tell Jason was having some trouble saying yes since his dad was the one that made the order of not being able to save Annabeth and started wondering what I should do Piper charmspoke him into joining. Hazel and Frank were very easy they were very mad at Zeus. I asked the Stoll brothers for a favor to steal some nectar and ambrosia from the camp store. They asked why and I just said I might need it. They looked at me suspiciously, but went to get it. After they got it all of us were about to leave when Grover came out of the bushes and told us he knew what we were doing. We were about to knock him out so he could not stop us when he said I want to come. I let out a sigh of relief and kept on walking. Our first stop was Rachel to see if she could give us a prophecy.

 **Hey guys this is a longer chapter will try to update every second day. Some of you might say he is not going rogue since he has a time be patient you will find out.**

 **-Gustavasa out**


	3. New demigod

Hi guys this is not a update, but I need to put a new demigod in this story

If you are interested in submitting a demigod please say there names there godly parent, weapon of choice and fear I will choose the one I like the most. I am still sticking too my every other day schedule.

-Gustavasa out


	4. Chapter 4

Percy POV

It had been a day and we still had not reached New York. Monsters constantly attacked us. The monsters seemed stronger then before so we were having trouble beating them. We could not use our powers since that would immediately tell the gods about where we were. I could see the skyline of New York up ahead only about a mile away.

Time skip 4 hours

Percy POV

We finally reached New York I knew Rachel's address so we slowly trudged up the street she lived on. We where greeted by a stern looking butler who asked us who we wanted to talk to and went up to see if Rachel was expecting us. Rachel of course said she was and came down. " How has it been going Rachel" I asked her "pretty good" she answered. After talking a while longer Jason interrupted and said "we came to see if we could get a prophecy to find Annabeth. Rachel was about to answer when green mist surrounded her and she started speaking

Go south to the land hidden in trees

Where you will find stone upon stone

The bane of Athena lurks in its shadows

A truth that will burn through Olympus

And the girl that may yet be found

Then Rachel collapsed. Jason and I went up to help her and only just put her down when Hazel spoke worriedly "Guys Apollo will be here very soon we should run. I looked at Jason and we bolted through the door with everyone else following.

Apollo POV

I flashed into Rachel's apartment and found her lying on the couch asleep. I had come here because I had felt that a prophecy had just been issued and wanted to find out whom it had been given too. Hermes then flashed into the room and gasped "There gone" "Gee real descriptive Hermes" I answered" No Thalia Nico and the remaining Seven have left camp Half-blood. That was whom Rachel issued the prophecy to and why they were no longer here. They were trying to get Annabeth back. I flashed to Olympus and told Zeus to someone a meeting. He looked at me puzzled, but threw his bolt so everyone knew to come. Not long after the gods flashed in. "Why have you called this meeting Apollo" Athena asked. "It seems that Thalia Nico Percy Jason Piper Hazel and Frank have gone on a quest to save Annabeth. Athena closed her eyes and muttered a curse. What Zeus raged against my orders we must find them where were they last seen. I spoke up last seen would be at CHB last heard off would be Rachel's apartment. What were they doing there Zeus wondered. I swallowed and shakily said they got a prophecy from her. I closed my eyes waiting for his out burst. It was not pretty. Lets just say New York got an unexpected category five Hurricane since Poseidon was raging also.

Percy POV

A raging hurricane stormed over New York it was a signal that the gods had found out that we had left in search of Annabeth. The others noticed this, but kept running trying to get as far way from the gods wrath as possible. Silver arrows landed next us we had been found not long after a lightning bolt slammed into the ground next to us. We fell it was over the gods had caught us. The 12 gods landed in front of us and they did not look happy just as they started advancing we were flashed away. When we arrived at our destination we found our selves in a gray room with owls flying. Athena flashed in front of us. She started speaking and said hoe there was not much time since the gods were going to find us very soon. She gave us her blessing and gave each of us a coin that would glow silver when Annabeth was nearby. Just then the gods flashed in again we jumped towards Nico and we shadow travelled away. We arrived in a forest and though we did not know yet we were in Guatemala the land of the Mayas. We were in a dog pile and fortunately for me I was the top of it and Nico was at the bottom. We had just gotten out of our pile when poachers attacked us our weapons were useless. We ran seemed to be doing a lot of that today. We ran into a town called Tikal it was like a town from before this era no electricity just a bunch of people next to temples dressed extremely weird (No offence to the Mayans) We were just looking around when pain exploded from the back of my head and everything went black. My last though was the poachers.

 **For all of you that don't know I need one more demigod in this story if you are interested in submitting a demi-god please say their names who their godly parent is their weapon of choice and their fear thanks also please write some reviews.**

 **-Gustavasa Out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys the demigod I liked the most was a demigod submitted by Thelastguardian. Good job to you. The demigod submissions are closed. Enjoy this chapter. Also please comment if I need a disclaimer on each chapter or only the first one.**

Percy POV

I woke up in a dark room with fire burning around me. It was very hot and it was just high enough so I could see, but not jump over it. I looked over it and saw Jason stirring. The fire seemed to keep us in cells and showed no sign of burning out. I saw a man walk past that I recognized him as one of the poachers, but something was different his eyes were red. That did not make any sense since if they were monsters our weapons should have worked. I kept watching where he was going and he walked up to a thrown of obsidian and gave something to someone on the thrown. The man on the thrown looked at us and the fire started to die down. When it was completely finished I saw that everyone else was awake and standing. The man started in a deep voice my name is Fay son of Pyro (god of fire). You people have been causing a lot of trouble for my minions and you are here to be controlled. Don't think you are to powerful. You see the poachers that got you they are Achilles Hercules and Perseus (The one that went on the Argo not Percy). I knew I was done for. Any last words Fay shouted. We all just starred at him and watched. NO he asked fine. I started to feel a red glow around me. My muscles started to weaken looking around I could see that the others were having the same problem to. Soon after my legs gave away to my weight. Soon I could not move my head and I could hear nothing. My vision started to go black and taste and touch were failing. After all this happened the attack on my mind started. It was painful, but I could not cry out I had lost control of my body. I started to forget stuff. The small things first like what brand of toothpaste I use. Soon they were big things like my mom. After 10 minutes of this my hearing returned just long enough for me to here you fight hard Jackson a son of the sea indeed, but it is over I have taken control of your friends. My hearing stopped, but my vision came on again I saw Jason lying on the ground next to me, but everyone else was standing with red eyes they had been possessed. The attack on my mind resumed. My vision had not left me and I saw why so I could see so I could see Jason being possessed. Just as his eyes turned red my vision turned black. I felt my soul being pushed into a tiny quarter of my being. A new soul taking its place one that was evil and not my own, but there was not much I could do. My memory was gone except for one Annabeth. That was were I made my stand around that memory. For what seemed for a eternity a I fought and slowly The attacking power weaken and slowly I was back to normal I stood up. I took out Riptide and I was immediately attacked by Jason and very quickly followed up by my other friends. My mind went on autopilot, but I put on the breaks when I came to stabbing. I could not kill my friends. That was where with a roar Fay turned into a dragon. I did the only thing that was reasonable I ran. Unfortunately for me Fay had wings so he easily overtook me. He started breathing fire at me I blocked it with my control over water, but it seemed that he was going to keep breathing fire much longer then I could block it. I had to keep running to since my friends were chasing me too and Nico kept Shadow traveling right behind me so I had to watch out. I was getting tired very quickly since I had already repelled against the mental attack. In one last attempts I summoned a giant chunk of water and threw part of it at the dragon and part of it at my friends. As it turns out Fay's fear was water and so it scared him just long enough for me to get away as for my friends that had been washed all the way to where the chase started the water had been so much. I ran on adrenaline alone and by the time I stopped running my muscles were absolutely ready to explode. I sat down and open the packet of ambrosia the Stolls has stolen for me. I ate it my energy was restored I sat down this was going to be a long night.

Jason POV

I could see myself, but in third person view. I was chasing Jackson I could not do anything to stop it I could just watch. When Percy summoned his giant wave I was happy. He had gotten away. Though I was annoyed he had gotten us into this mess there was still hope I could get out of this. This was also why none of the other heroes Achilles Hercules and Perseus never got saved. Everyone respected them, but no body liked them when they were vulnerable. Now that Percy had gotten away there was a chance I might get back into my own body. For now I was stuck watching myself in third person I wonder if Piper is looking at herself in the same way. Pity she doesn't have a voice in this from or she could have charm spoken herself.

 **Hey everyone I know it's very late I had some Internet issues I hope you enjoy this story. Percy has officially gone rogue.**

 **-Gustavasa out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamier:I own nothing Rick owns it all**

 **Hey guys sorry it took so long school has started so it has become harder to update I might have to push updating to every 3 days. Please comment if you want a Pertemis or not I don't know what I will do. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

 **Artemis POV**

It was appalling to see what Zeus did to Athena. He yelled at her for about a day and then took her immortality away and casted her down into New York. I gave Zeus a look of disapproval and flashed away to my hunters. I was mad with Percy about taking away Thalia, but I knew if Thalia found out she had not been invited on the quest Percy went on she would have been so angry she probably would have walked all the way to Percy and punched him into space. I needed to find Thalia. I signaled my hunters to come and told them that we were moving out and to be ready in 5 minutes. They walked away to pack up there things. I sighed this reminded me when Annabeth was kidnapped before. Percy and Annabeth had really only been friends back then and now they were so close it must have been hard for Percy to have to listen to Zeus when he ordered him to say. In my view too hard he just had to leave. Athena was without her immortality and Hestia and I were furious. If Zeus kept this up everyone would rebel. I was so busy thinking that I did not realize that the hunters had packed up. I was a little startled, but didn't show it. I got everyone together and flashed them to where Nico seemed to have shadow travelled. Lets just say I know where he went totally didn't get told by Athena, but anyways when I got there we were in a bad position these poacher with red eyes almost immediately attacked us. The battle was not going so well, but that was when I saw Thalia and the others besides Percy I signaled them for help. They looked at us and started running down we were saved I thought. We were about to lose when the Thalia and the others arrived and they started wait what attacking us! This was bad we were being destroyed we put up a brave defense, but soon only I was left standing. This was when I noticed the other members of the quest were having red eyes to. Bad very very bad I was trying to keep the poachers and the quest members in front, but something hit me in the back of the head and every thing went black the last things I noticed were the clashing of swords I wonder who is fighting. Just before my mind was unconscious I called Hestia for help.

Percy POV

I was resting it had been a day since my encounter with Fay and I was trying to figure a way to get my friends back. At that moment I heard the clashing of swords and bows nearby. I ran to the area and found the hunters being wiped out I had to help them, but I was not fast enough just after Fay sneaked up on Artemis and hit her did I arrive I attacked Fay, but very quickly realized it was a mistake. Everybody was fitting me the poachers my friends and Fay. I was going to have to try something new mist travel. I shoved Fay back and he shot fire at me In slow motion I saw the water molecules turn into a portal. I grabbed two of the hunters that were going to get hit by the fire and jumped in the portal I brought the 2 hunters inside the portal and got slightly burned on my foot by the fire. I had thought about water just before getting in and that was were we landed the Atlantic ocean. I summoned some dolphins to help, but instead found my dad he flashed all 3 of us into his palace. The second I realized where we were I knew I was in trouble, but was distracted when one of the hunters moaned.

Fay POV

I was angry that we were not able to capture Percy, but we had captured a Olympian which was much better. I sat on my throne patently as the hunters stirred. Artemis's face was priceless she was extremely baffled of what had happened. I turned off the fire and they charged me. I sighed and light a fire right in front of me. A foolish hunter tried to jump over the flames. The flames leapt up and incinerated her. "You are not very patent are you" I asked them softly. "Let us go boy" Artemis replied. " Soon, but first I must take over your minds" I slowly exerted my mind control on them. The hunters moaned, but Artemis stood strong. I went up another level of mind control. The hunters fell to the ground, but Artemis just looked troubled. Slowly I felt the hunters mind slip under my control. Soon only Artemis and her lieutenant were left. They must have been fighting hard, but I knew something that would weaken them up. I told the other hunters to stand and to start attacking them. It did the trick the second they swung Artemis and Thalia lost concentration and fell under my control. Olympus was no longer safe they had an Olympian in their ranks that I controlled. I called Polybotes to bring the Athena spawn over. When she came she looked heart broke as she saw all the hunters captured. I excerted my mind control on her, but she fought back just like Jackson and once again my mind attack was broken. What I didn't know was that every time I did this she would think of Percy and made it almost impossible for me to control her.

Piper POV

It started to get kind of boring just watching myself do stuff it was like dying in call of duty (Jason makes me play it) , But never being able to respawn I don't have a body any more so I can't even distract myself. This is really getting frustrating. Except that I saw that Percy managed to save two of the hunters with him. He was till out there. Which meant that there is still hope.

 **Hello I am really sorry for not updating in a while I was busy with the start of school and all. Any way will update again soon. If you have any ideas for the story just leave a comment also please review.**


End file.
